


There's A Menace In My Bed, Can You See His Silhouette?

by hishirin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, if you connect the summary and the story its kind of funny actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishirin/pseuds/hishirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's someone who's stealing Oikawa's oblivious boyfriend right under his thumb and he's not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's A Menace In My Bed, Can You See His Silhouette?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedcastielpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcastielpie/gifts).



> This work is posted as finished but it might be a two or three shot in the future. I'd like to think that they're grown ups already and decided to move together to save money and space (and comes with nightly cuddles and activities too *coughs*)
> 
> To wingedcastielpie : your pre gift from me and join the Oikage Hell with me (oddly enough, your username always appear "no suggestions found" whenever I type it hmmmm...)
> 
> Warning: Un beta-ed, probably OOC, crappy ending 
> 
> HAPPY READING!

“Mhn...” Kageyama makes a sound of slightly discomfort, shifting a little to escape the onslaught attack of morning kisses that came out of nowhere.

“Mmm..Stop that.” Kageyama pushes the perpetrator away and turns his back from them. This did not deter the perpetrator, shifting to so that they could continue their ungodly attack in the morning.

“Five more minutes...” Kageyama whines, “please Tooru?” He pleads sleepily as he hears a soft purr coming from his attack.

“Tobio-chan! Stop saying my name like that!” A yell could be heard from the doorway, glaring at the brown haired attack who’s attacking his unsuspecting, darling Tobio-chan while he's sleeping.

“Oikawa-san... you’re too loud in the morning.” The black haired man in their shared bed complains, stirring from his sleepy state. He turns to the side, smiling at his attacker.

“Good morning Tooru.” He greets them, earning a pleased mewl and a snuggle in return. This makes Kageyama chuckle, caressing the fur of his cat lovingly.

“Alright! That’s enough for today! Stop stealing my boyfriend you nasty little rascal!” Oikawa forcefully removes the boyfriend stealing cat from his lover’s loving arms, glaring daggers both at Kageyama and the cat.

“And you! You’re committed to me but you had the gall to cheat on me?! Exchanging _me_ for a lowly, furball menace?!” Oikawa accuses dramatically, making the cat mewl in displeasure, jumping down from Oikawa’s arms and back at Kageyama’s. The cat rubs its head on Kageyama’s side and Kageyama instinctively pats him.

“Don’t offend Tooru like that, Oikawa-san. And I’m not cheating you with him.” Kageyama frowns, but gets distracted when his cat purrs loudly, snuggling further to his petting provider.

“And my point was just proven.” Oikawa crosses his arms, fuming, “how come he gets the morning kisses first before the legal boyfriend?! Injustice, I swear!” He grumbles indignantly.

Kageyama stops petting his cat and reaches for his boyfriend, pulling him down so they’d be in eye level.

“Good Morning, Oikawa-san.” Kageyama says ardently, a fond smile on his perpetual frowning face. And it’s not the scary smile whenever Kageyama tries to consciously smile at people; it’s the genuine smile he reserves for private affairs, whenever he’s with Oikawa. His midnight blue eyes that are as pretty as an ocean sparkle whenever his eyes crinkle to give Oikawa that smile, full of affections and love that melts Oikawa’s heart every time without fail.

“Good Morning Tobio.” Oikawa says softly, stealing a kiss from his boyfriend’s luscious lips. Kageyama mentally shakes his head and deepens the kiss, basking in the love his boyfriend gives him, hidden underneath that charming facade of his.

Because contrary to popular belief, Oikawa is not a flamboyant lover, it’s quite the opposite. He shows his affections discreetly, but loud and clear enough for Kageyama to pick up. The lovey dovey displays he put up around people are defense mechanisms, a warning that coming closer than necessary is unappreciated. Kageyama knows how possessive and protective Oikawa could be, due to his insecurities that rooted from regretting his actions during middle school and Kageyama’s first year in high school. Kageyama would constantly remind Oikawa that he didn’t really mind, because what matters is the present, not the past.

It seems like they’ve been kissing for eternity, as the cat mewl for attention and displeasure, clawing lightly on Kageyama’s shirt. The black haired man breaks the kiss, much to his lover’s displeasure who shows it by glaring at the cat as if he has offended him personally (he does).

Kageyama laughs despite not understanding Oikawa’s hate for his cat (he didn’t really understand why Oikawa hated him in the early stage of their relationship back then in middle school too, so he didn’t really mind this one).

“Freaking cockblock.” Oikawa mutters, highly annoyed, and Kageyama's just slightly amused with his cat and boyfriend's antics.


End file.
